An Alternative Universe: Troy
by Maine16
Summary: SLASH! What if there is no Helen? That the only reason why Troy-Greece has a war because of Agamemnon’s greedy in power. And instead of Briseis the one who captured is Paris, youngest prince of Troy.
1. Chapter 1

**An Alternative Universe: Troy**  
  
Summary:  
  
What if there is no Helen? That the only reason why Troy-Greece has a war because of Agamemnon's greedy in power. And instead of Briseis, the one who captured is Paris, youngest prince of Troy. What will happen when he meets the valiant warrior Achilles? Add in the twist is Prince Hector, who is very protective with his younger brother. Is there any chance that love will happen between two people who are torn between their duty and their love for each other?  
  
Warning: slash, AU  
  
Pairing: Achilles/Paris  
  
Disclaimer: not mine....  
  
A/N: this is my first slash fic... and any mistakes please bear with me because English is not my first language... feedback is appreciated. Thanks a bunch for _Lady Corinthian_ for the big help... yay I got now a beta reader. To all who offered thank you very much... you didn't know how much I appreciate your concerns... also with the tips and advice thank you.... to all of you who reviewed thank you!! and question will be answered later on... This chapter has been edited.... Hope you like it....

* * *

Chapter 1 "The attack of Greece"  
  
"We are now nearing the territory of Troy, my king." said the servant behind the King. Agamemnon, King of all Greece, just nodded dismissively. "Well then, let the battle begin." he whispered once the servant was gone. At last, Troy would be his. He would not stop until the city was under his rule. And nothing would stop him from conquering Troy. Priam, stubborn old fool, had no idea what was coming.  
  
&&  
  
TROY...  
  
While the bell was tolling, Prince Hector was running towards the chamber of meeting. He barged in and found himself in the middle of a discussion with his father, King Priam, his cousin Aurelius and their advisers.  
"Father, what will we do? They have so many ships, too many." Hector asked as he looked around, looking for one face in particular.  
"Apollo is with us, son, we will survive whatever Agamemnon does to us." Priam answered.  
"Yes, my dear cousin, and we will fight the Greecian wolves." Hector's cousin Aurelius said. Like Hector, Aurelius was a man of war, and a great strategic planner. Hector smiled at his cousin's enthusiasm. Then his face became more serious when he finally worked out who was missing from the meeting hall...Paris. The youngest, and some said, the fairest of the Trojan princes. "Paris," he said the name softly at first, "Where is he?" No one answered. Hector turned, "Where is my brother?" he demanded of the servants, ignoring the faces of the advisers. The servants didn't budge, but it was clear they were frightened of the outburst that was bound to come. Hector had lost his patience.  
  
"I said...where is Prince Paris? Are you all deaf? Where is he?" he barked.  
  
"Cousin, calm down. Maybe he is in his chambers taking his rest." Aurelius said, trying to calm the prince.

It was the known fact in the kingdom of Troy how close the two princes were, the older would not settle down until he could see the young. Some said that when the two were a bit younger, they made a promise to each other, that they would protect each other. Prince Hector was more protective of Prince Paris than his own father. Because he just reasoned out that Paris was strong yet very sensitive and young that Paris needed someone who could shield him from anything.

Hector shook his head "He is not the type who can sleep during daytime, Aurelius, unless he is sick. Even then, you know my brother does not sleep save at night." He glared at the servants, waiting for answers, when a lady spoke up.  
  
"My Prince, he's with your cousin Briseis." The prince nodded and turned his cousin, trying to remain pleasant, "And tell me, my cousin, where is your sister?" Aurelius said hesitantly, "She is at the temple of Apollo."  
  
"What?! They re outside the walls of Troy?" Prince Hector asked, not pleased with the answer. Aurelius just nodded. Hector nodded, "Then I shall go and fetch him before the enemy reaches the temple." He turned away but stopped when he heard his father speak. To him,

"What of the battle, son?" Hector held up his hands and said, "Let Aurelius handle it, he is a fine warrior like me. But for now, I must follow Xandros." Then, Hector was gone to find his little brother.  
"Very well then. While Hector goes to find Paris and Briseis, let's plan our strategy, Aurelius." The King said.  
  
TEMPLE OF APOLLO...  
  
"Stop distracting me Paris" Briseis said scolding her cousin. Paris gave an innocent shrug and turned away. He knew Briseis well enough that when she said stop, she meant just that. So, he went outside. Outside, he found so many ships but one of them had beached. He saw the thousands of sails and knew. _Greeks! Agamemnon's coming!_ Soldiers in black armor were getting off the ships. Some of them were fighting with the Trojans and some of them were approaching the temple. Paris turned and ran back into the temple. He had to get Briseis out of the temple before the Greeks got to her.  
  
"I said, stop distracting me." Briseis said sharply as he grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"Briseis listen, there are thousands of Greek ships coming into the bay. Some have already landed, so I want you to go back to the palace and warn our people." He said.  
  
"But what about you, Paris?" she asked, now afraid. He sighed, "I will stay here and fight, I have to. I am a prince of Troy and my duty is to protect the land and the people of Troy." He heard the enemy entering the temple and looked at his cousin.

He led her to the wall and pressed a section...three bricks moved revealing an opening, "Go, keep walking until the tunnel ends. You will find yourself behind the walls." Briseis now openly crying, but he could hear the Greeks, "Paris, no. You have to come with me. Please."  
  
"No, I'm not coward, Briseis. I am a prince of Troy. Only worry about yourself and getting word to my father." Paris said as he kissed his cousin's forehead, "Now go," he shouted then Briseis obeyed.  
  
He closed the hidden door and drew his sword. Enemies were now in the temple and they killed the priests. Paris came out of hiding and fought them, but he just didn't know that someone was there behind him. A blow to his head from behind knocked him unconscious, leaving Paris at the mercy of the Greeks. They decided to take him for a prisoner and carried him back to their camp.

* * *

please review again tell me what you think? thanks!!


	2. Prince meets Warrior

**An Alternative Universe: Troy**  
  
Summary:  
  
What if there is no Helen? That the only reason why Troy-Greece has a war because of Agamemnon's greedy in power. And instead of Briseis, the one captured is Paris, youngest prince of Troy. What will happen when he meets the valiant warrior Achilles? Add in the twist is Prince Hector, who is very protective with his younger brother. Is there any chance that love will happen between two people who are torn between their duty and their love for each other?  
  
Warning: slash, AU  
  
Pairing: Achilles/Paris  
  
Disclaimer: not mine....  
  
A/N: this is my first slash fic... and any mistakes please bear with me... feedback is appreciated. Thanks a bunch for _Lady Corinthian_ for the big help... yay I got now a beta reader. To all who offered thank you very much... you didn't know how much I appreciate your concerns... also with the tips and advice thank you.... to all of you who reviewed thank you!! And question will be answered later on... This chapter has been edited.... Hope you like it....  
  
_Chapter 2 "Prince Meet Warrior"_  
  
"Milord, there is something I want to show you." Myridion said as he led Achilles to his tent. Achilles found a man younger than him at the corner of his tent. The man was dressed in light blue robes but what caught his eye is the curly hair and deep brown eyes the man had.

"Leave us." Achilles said. When he knew that they are alone, he spoke to his silent captive, "Who are you?" The young man didn't answer, he just bowed his head. Achilles walked in front of the young man and touched the young man's chin, "I see you are royalty." This, the Greek champion concluded from the boy's clothing, which was very fine. Paris, for that was the young prisoner's name, just turned away from his enemy.  
  
"What is your name?" Achilles asked as he freed Paris from his bonds.  
  
Paris brought his hands forward and started massaging his wrists once he had been released, "I go by the name Alexandros." It was not a lie, it was true. His name was Alexandros, but only to his brother and cousins. To everyone else, he was known as Paris, Prince of Troy. He didn't want to tell his captor that he was prince because he might be a trap for his father. And the last thing he wanted was to become the reason for Troy's defeat by Greece.  
  
"Alexandros is a good name." Achilles said as he gave Paris food, "My name is Achilles." But Paris refused the food silently. Achilles looked at him curiously, "You don't want to eat?" Paris shook his head slightly. How could he think of food at a time such as this?  
  
"Why are you here? Why are you attacking my home?" Paris asked quietly.  
  
"Well, maybe it is my destiny to fight." Achilles stated simply as he sat across from Paris.

"Fight? I didn't see my kingd-my home fighting to you." Paris said to Achilles, who was busy eating. Achilles nodded, "It's my duty, Alexandros, I'm sorry."

Paris was angry, he only wished Hector was there, protecting him. He just looked away and tried not to cry. He tried not to cry because, to everyone in Troy, he was a strong and charming prince, but deep inside he was sensitive. He loved Troy as his brother and father loved Troy, but unlike them, he didn't want to fight he only wanted peace.

Achilles watched the younger man struggling with his emotions. He looked at the young Trojan, wondering if Alexandros really was his name. He was royalty, but that was really all Achilles knew about his captive. Another thing that intrigued Achilles was that he was very beautiful, possessing a lean body and a fair face with expressive brown eyes and soft lips. As he finished his food, Myridion entered the tent. It seemed that Agamemnon needed Achilles.

"You'll be staying here." He said to Paris, who remained silent, then stood up and went to the door of the tent, "Don't worry, you'll be safe here, at least while you're in my tent." Seeing that his captive wasn't going to answer, Achilles went to Agamemnon.

Once Achilles was gone, Paris closed his eyes, thinking that maybe if he did that, he could be back to his chamber, where he was safe. But, when he opened his eyes he was still there in the tent of Achilles. Slowly and gently, he pulled his knees up to his chin, and rests his chin on them. Suddenly, the tears he'd tried so hard to hold back began to fall. For once in his life, Paris felt unprotected because, for the first time, there was no Hector or King Priam who would protect him from harm. He was completely alone and at the utter mercy of his enemy. Whatever happened, he could not let Achilles know that his true name was Paris, and that he was one of Priam's sons. Or could he? What might the champion do if he knew that his silent captive was really the youngest of the Trojan princes?

* * *

review please!!! thanks again...


	3. I't can't be

**An Alternative Universe: Troy**  
  
**Summary:  
**  
What if there is no Helen? That the only reason why Troy-Greece has a war because of Agamemnon's greedy in power. And instead of Briseis the one who captured is Paris, youngest prince of Troy. What will happen when he meet the valiant warrior Achilles? Add in the twist is Prince Hector, who is very protective with his younger brother. Is there any love will happen over two people who are torn between their duty and their love with each other?  
  
Warning: AU, Slash  
  
Pairing: Achilles/Alexandros  
  
Disclaimer: all characters that you recognize is not mine so don't sue me.  
  
_Chapter 3 "It can't be"_  
  
Briseis was now at her cousin's chamber crying waiting for Hector. Her first instinct was to go to her brother Aurelius, but when Paris was concerned, she knew Hector was the best choice. When Paris let her escape the temple, she knew that there was a little chance Paris could survive this..._alive_. So she prayed to Apollo that her young prince cousin was alive and well. Another thing that she prayed for was that she could survive Hector's wrath when he found out about Paris. She heard the door opens and found herself hugged by Hector. While hugging him she started to sob saying sorry many times.  
  
"Hush now Briseis" Hector soothed. He led her to the bed and together they sat down. Briseis started telling Hector about what happened to Paris, "...He led me to the secret passage he said that... that I should warn you... I said I will not leave without him but he refused saying he has to fight" she said as she cries again and hugs Hector and said "but before I left I saw him on the floor unconscious...oh, Hector, I'm so sorry."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Hector asked.  
  
"That he might not survive Hector I'm sorry but, that maybe Paris is dead." Briseis sobbed against Hector's chest. Hector tried to calm not only Briseis but himself also so he took deep breath and, "Cousin, I think you should retire now, I'll have to do something"  
  
Briseis only nodded and kissed Hector's cheek before she left, "Paris, knows what he's doing, but risking his life is unbearable." Hector didn't move he just sat at his bed so many thoughts running into his mind. Once Briseis was gone he screamed in anger.  
  
&&  
  
"Hector, calm down" the king said while watching his son scream at the advisers and trashing things he could find. Hector stopped and glare at his father "How can I calm down when I know my brother is in there at the hands of our enemy", his hands were shaking in anger and tears were now starting to fall "... to think I didn't know if he's still alive or what" he said, half-shouting at the king.  
  
Seeing that his son is about to break he dismisses all his advisers and servants leaving them alone. King Priam walks to his son and pats his son's shoulder. "I know how you love your brother, but you have to concentrate on your duty."  
  
Hector only bows his head tears are now falling from his brown eyes, "I know, it's just that I can't help to think that for the first time I failed him... I failed in protecting him."  
  
The king only embraces his heir to the throne. Not only Hector is affected, the king too. But seeing Hector, the fearless Prince of Troy, crumple like that, the king must be brave and keep his emotion in control because if he starts to breakdown, there will be no hope that will flicker in their eyes. He needed to be brave not only for his sons but for the people of Troy. He loves his sons more than he loves himself and seeing them in sorrow will kill every bit of him until nothing is left.  
  
"We will find a way, Hector" the king said.  
  
"I just wish he was here, making trouble with the advisers and I would scold him, telling him to go to his chambers immediately," Hector said as he remembered his time with Paris, "but instead of going to his chambers, he will go to my son and play with him."  
  
"Just be strong, Hector my son, just be strong," King Priam said.  
  
&&  
  
Achilles was watching Agamemnon as the king received gifts from the other kings. Odysseus of Ithaca was now beside him and they watched together.  
  
"Don't mind the politics, my friend, they will just bore you" His friend said with a smile. He just smiled back. When Agamemnon knew his presence, he suddenly dismissed all his servants and kings.  
  
"So, you had a fine victory there, Achilles" the king said. When Achilles refused to speak he continued, "So, what gift will you offer to your king?"  
  
"I have no king. If you want gifts, then take all the gold you want, take it."Achilles said coldly. The king only snorted then smiled "Very well. I shall now take your gift." Achilles looked at the king, confused. That made the king's grin wider. The king signaled for his guard to bring forth his so-called gift. The guards entered with a man struggling from their grip. They stopped in front of the king and Achilles. Then, Achilles spoke up, "If you value your lives, gentlemen, release him"  
  
There, in front of him, at the mercy of the guards, was Alexandros, who looked at him with an expression of fear and hatred. Seeing that the guards did not release Alexandros, he drew his sword, ready to attack, but he stopped when he heard Alexandros' voice.  
  
" STOP!!" Alexandros pleaded, "I saw so many people die today and I don't want to watch any more people die because of me," Alexandros said, "let them do what they want from me"  
  
Agamemnon suddenly laughed when he saw Achilles lower his sword. "Ha, the mighty valiant Achilles was tamed by a pretty Trojan boy" he said as he touched the cheek of Alexandros. Alexandros only flinched away. Achilles gritted his teeth in anger, "Very well, you have made a choice, king, I shall go now." But before he went, he looked at Alexandros, eyes expressing something that neither he nor Alexandros could explain.  
  
Alexandros only looked at Achilles then bowed his head. Shooting a last angry glare at the prideful Agamemnon, Achilles left the tent and went back to his own. Alexandros was not Agamemnon's, Achilles had not given the young Trojan boy to him at all. Agamemnon had stolen Alexandros from him. Alexandros was...Alexandros was his. And he would take back what was his.

* * *

Guys... to all the people who offered being my beta thank you very much.... thank you also to **Lady Corinthian** and **Andromache**....  
  
so what do you think about this chapter.... please tell me what you think....review!!! 


End file.
